17 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5220 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5220); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5221 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5221); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Radio Romans - odc. 16/32 - Kasia; serial TVP 08:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - Porwanie Florindy odc. 13 (El rapto de Florinda); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:30 Budzik - Kocie przedszkole 10:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 10:20 Szerokie tory 10:50 Raj; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:42 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 2. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 3. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 4. KW Platforma Obywatleska, 5. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej 13:15 Natura w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Bliskie związki cz. 2 (odc. 4/5 - Bliskie związki) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1575; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 1964 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 3. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 4. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 5. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:17 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 2. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 3. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 4. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 5. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 15:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5222 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5222); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5223 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5223); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:35 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Droga do Euro - Kronika 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1576; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1965 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2070; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 4 - Zawody łucznicze 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:03 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej ( studio ) 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej 22:45 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Krzysztof Krawczyk; talk-show 23:20 Warto rozmawiać - Kto nie lubi w Polsce idei narodowej ? 00:05 Piłka nożna - Droga do EURO: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Łup - odc. 3/8 (Scalp ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Francja (2008) 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Łup - odc. 4/8 (Scalp ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Francja (2008) 02:25 TELEZAKUPY 02:45 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 9/13 - Portret z kotem; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:30 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 10/13 - Podróż w nieznane; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:10 Pan Śmieć - odc. 5; felieton 04:18 Wielkie porządki - odc. 10 (The Life Laundry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 04:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 118/147 (MASH (s. V, u - 822)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 2. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 3. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 4. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 5. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80 06:15 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 40/48; talk-show 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 51 - Na ratunek; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Agnieszka Wagner 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 70; teleturniej 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc. 18, Krystyna; felieton 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 18/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Daj mi szansę!; serial TVP 13:30 Tak to leciało! - (82); teleturniej 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 490 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 783; serial TVP 16:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 3. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 4. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 5. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 41/48; talk-show 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/63; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 63 - U nas to rodzinne; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - W cieniu podejrzeń; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 491 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 784; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 529 21:50 Kino na maksa - Ja wam pokażę! - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005) 23:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 11/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 811); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007) 00:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 121 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 11: The Down Low); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:40 Pitbull - odc. 20; serial policyjny TVP 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 21; serial policyjny TVP 03:20 Ja wam pokażę!; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Kirikou i czarownica - film animowany, Francja/Belgia/Luksemburg 1998 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (108, 109) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (113, 114) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (232) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (206) - serial komediowy 13.00 Łabędziem być... (2) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Benny Hill (8, 9) - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (233) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (109) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (348) - serial komediowy 20.30 Boski żigolo - komedia, USA 1999 22.30 Stand Up. Zabij mnie śmiechem - program rozrywkowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (163) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (67, 68) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (164) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Top Model. Zostań modelką - reality show 22.30 Tajemnica śmierci - horror, USA 2007 00.15 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.40 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.35 Telesklep 03.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 03.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:25 Lalola - odc. 147, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 54, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 51, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 43, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 61, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 55, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 19, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 44, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 62, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 52, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Kolekcjoner kości - thriller, USA 1999 22:25 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada, USA 2006 00:15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii 1:00 Skok - dramat kryminalny, USA, Kanada 2001 2:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:40 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie - Jarosław Kukulski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7* - Tajemniczy przybysz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Kiszka ziemniaczana; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 766; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1566; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 2 - Ciąża; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 18 (69) Słowacja "Kraina wina"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 266; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Białe tango - odc. 1 - Druga miłość; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 43* - Choroba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Atlas polskiego rocka. Koncert z okazji 75 rocznicy urodzin Franciszka Walickiego (Jacka Grania) cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1566; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Poobiednia drzemka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Wiedźmin; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Marek Brodzki; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Walczewski, Anna Dymna, Dorota Kamińska, Maciej Kozłowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Peszek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Warto rozmawiać - Kto nie lubi w Polsce idei narodowej ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Poobiednia drzemka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1566; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Londyńczycy - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (20); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 10/18* - Serce nie sługa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Doda w Opolu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Warto rozmawiać - Kto nie lubi w Polsce idei narodowej ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Wybory 2010; STEREO 18:24 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:32 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:47 Pogoda; STEREO 18:51 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:04 Nowsze Mazowsze; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:29 Agrokurier 19:40 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Pogoda; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:49 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Bezrybie (End of the Line - Imagine the World Without Fish, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 00:57 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej; STEREO, 16:9 03:13 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:19 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:36 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 10; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVN 24 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:40 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:23 Polska i świat 21:20 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 0:00 Kropka nad i 0:20 Polska i świat 1:00 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 1:30 Fakty po Faktach 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:55 Supermeteo 3:00 Dzień po dniu 4:00 Portfel 4:15 Maja w ogrodzie 4:35 Sukces pisany szminką 5:05 Polska i świat TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 55 7:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 575 8:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 55 9:30 Martha Stewart: Inspiracje Odcinek: 12 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 55 11:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 576 12:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 12:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 56 13:00 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 56 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 56 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Magiczny pierścionek 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Myszorki na prerii Odcinek: 6 19:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci Odcinek: 62 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 3 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 65 20:30 WWE Superstars Odcinek: 37 21:30 Strach się bać! Odcinek: 12 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 47 22:30 Szok wideo Odcinek: 9 23:30 Niespokojny 2:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:05 Marina Odcinek: 61 5:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 783 6:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 7:25 Plotkara Odcinek: 14 8:20 Brzydula Odcinek: 109 8:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 110 9:25 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 8 10:25 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 23 11:25 Telezakupy 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina Odcinek: 62 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara Odcinek: 15 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 111 17:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 112 18:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 9 19:00 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 23 20:00 Ukryta strategia 21:55 Bez śladu Odcinek: 10 22:50 Kula 1:30 Arkana magii 3:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 5 7:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 183 8:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1184 8:45 Samo życie Odcinek: 1520 9:30 Program interaktywny 10:15 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 40 11:15 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 183 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 243 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 72 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 179 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 299 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 15:30 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 5 16:00 Adam i Ewa Odcinek: 110 16:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 184 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka Odcinek: 244 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 227 Sezon: 5 19:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 6 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1185 21:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1521 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 300 23:00 Świat według KiepskichOdcinek: 180 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 33 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 73 0:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 244 1:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1521 1:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 6 2:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 227 Sezon: 5 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1185 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 180 4:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 47 5:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 301 Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Amerykański tata Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 8:00 Przygoda z piosenką 9:45 OSS 117 - Rio nie odpowiada 11:30 Czarodziejski flet 14:00 Speed II - wyścig z czasem 16:10 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 16:40 Mentalista Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 17:30 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 18:20 Hotelowa miłość 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Amerykański tata Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Dzień, który odmienił twoje życie 22:55 South Park Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 14 23:25 Czas surferów 1:00 28 dni później 2:55 Biseksualizm - nowa sztuka życia? 3:55 Muzyka 4:30 Łapu capu ekstra 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Święta Teresa 7:35 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 98 8:05 Elizabeth: złoty wiek 10:00 Pan domu 11:35 Stowarzyszenie wędrujących dżinsów II 13:35 U Pana Boga za miedzą 15:30 Miłość, to boli 17:05 W krainie czarów 18:45 Jaki ojciec, taka córka 20:10 Wszyscy mają się dobrze 21:50 Lewy sercowy 23:25 Szkoła zgorszenia 0:55 Czysta krew Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 1:50 Czysta krew Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 2:50 Zemsta po śmierci 4:25 Ptaki Ameryki HBO 2 6:00 Pępek świata Odcinek: 13 6:20 Pępek świata Odcinek: 14 6:45 Podróż powrotna 8:05 Osobowość mnoga Ala Murraya Odcinek: 2 8:30 Obejmij mnie 10:00 Rachel wychodzi za mąż 11:50 Pępek świata Odcinek: 13 12:15 Pępek świata Odcinek: 14 12:40 Bellamy 14:30 W czasie burzy 16:05 Miłość ma dwie twarze 18:10 Einstein i Eddington 19:45 Anioły i demony 22:00 Świat według Iona B. 23:05 Otis 0:45 Krwawe wzgórza 2:05 Wojownik z gwiazd 4:00 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 98 4:30 Sceptyk TVP Kultura 08:05 Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - Kraków 1914; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Andrzej Wajda, Edward Kłosiński; wyk.:Anna Polony, Mieczysław Grabka, Ewa Kolasińska, Monika Niemczyk, Juliusz Grabowski, Jan Kochanowski, Izabella Olszewska, Bolesław Nowak, Jerzy Bińczycki, Magdalena Jarosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Co ty wiesz o sztuce - Zofia Kulik; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 25 - Beggars Banquet II; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ojciec; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Tadeusz Fijewski, Lech Łotocki, Marek Barbasiewicz, Ewa Szykulska, Bronisław Pawlik, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Palety - Dama i jednorożec - szósty zmysł (Palettes/ La Dame a la Licorne); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Jesień z mistrzem - Jarocin - historia rockiem pisana; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Album chopinowski - Album chopinowski (1835 - 37); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Album chopinowski - Album chopinowski (1837); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Niedokończony utwór na pianolę (Unfinished Piece for Mechanical Piano / w wideotece: NIEDOKOŃCZONA PIEŚŃ); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1977); reż.:Nikita Michałkow; wyk.:Aleksandr Kalyagin, Yelena Solovey, Yevgeniya Glushenko, Kseniya Minina, Sergei Nikonenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - Mazurek fis - moll op. 6 nr 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - Nokturn Es - dur op. 55 nr 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Bahrtalo! Powodzenia (Bahrtalo!); film fabularny kraj prod.Austria, Węgry, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Robert Lakatos; wyk.:Lóránd Boros, Lajos Gábor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Jesień z mistrzem - Jarocin - historia rockiem pisana; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Z archiwum i pamięci - Agnieszka Osiecka. Ściaga z mojego życia, odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Spotkanie z młodością; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Jestem synem ludobójcy (Jestem synem ludobójcy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Polska (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Panorama kina światowego - Po nim (Apres Lui); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Gaël Morel; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Élodie Bouchez, Guy Marchand; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Wieczór z gwiazdą - Całkiem spora Apokalipsa - Tadeusz Konwicki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Klasyczny początek nocy - Made in Poland - Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - Małe Requiem dla pewnej polki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Strefa - Zdarzenie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Notacje Artystyczne - Marek Jaromski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Kino nocne - Kwiat granatu (Sayat Nova/Tsvet Granata); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1968); reż.:Siergiej Paradżanow; wyk.:Spartak Bagashvili, Melkon Aleksanyan, Vilen Galstyan, Guranda Gabunia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Poza Kontrolą - Faust again; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 17 - Glitterhouse Records 1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Rozmowy istotne - Richard Neuhaus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Edward Kossoy. Moi przodkowie i ja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Zielona Fala; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bez komentarza - Traktat polsko - niemiecki 1990; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 U siebie - Jedna i druga kultura; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 5 Filolog i gwoździe; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 9 - Edward Skórzewski i Jerzy Hoffman; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Errata do biografii - Polski Londyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Czas przeszły niezapomniany; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Domy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ulica żywych i umarłych; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Nasz świat powszedni; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Biała rzeka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Jodła; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Wspólna historia - łączy, czy dzieli?; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 6 Już tylko nadzieja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 10 - Wojciech Wiszniewski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Grom; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Bez komentarza - Getto w Warszawie (1); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio R - Polscy sprawiedliwi - przywracanie pamięci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Kalendarz Polski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Podróżnik - Wakacje w Indiach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Dzika Polska - Samiec nad samcami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Miejsce z historią - Smak polanickiego zdroju; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 22; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Jest takie miejsce - Góry Świętokrzyskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Podróżnik - Maskareny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Zaproszenie - W księstwie króla trzech państw; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dzika Polska - Zakochane łopaty; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. O potędze szkolenia ideologicznego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia